


The Spell

by JustBeStill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Funny Dean Winchester, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Dean wants to live life as a fruit, so Rowena is more than happy to help him with that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Spell

Dean was sitting on the counter when Sam walked in that morning.

"Morning, Sammy," Dean greeted his brother while eating an apple. "Man, apples are delicious, aren't they?"

Sam made a disgusted face at his brother. "Actually, apples are disgusting! They're too crunchy, and they hurt my teeth. Feels like I'm eating rocks."

Dean stared at Sam with shocked eyes as his mouth dropped open, the food he had in his mouth plopping onto the floor. "Excuse me, Sammy? Apples are very good for you, and they're so juicy! It's like having both a snack AND a drink at the same time!"

"Well, I think oranges are better, anyway," Sam said, walking over to the cupboard and taking out a box of cereal. "They're good for your immune system, and they prevent skin damage. And clean your chewed up food off the floor, Dean! I don't want to step in it."

Dean growled and picked up a banana from the fruit bowl, hurling it at Sam. The fruit hit the younger Winchester in the head, making him drop his box of cereal.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as bits of Huney Bunches of Oats spilled across the floor, "Stop throwing fruit at me! You made me drop my breakfast!"

"Well, good!" Dean said with a satisfied smirk. "That's what you get for insulting my favorite fruit!"

Sam glanced at the clock. "It's too early for your goofball shenanigans, Dean! It's only 8:30!"

“Wouldn’t be great to live life as a fruit?” Dean said with a sigh, staring at his banana. “No responsibilities, no nagging younger brothers telling them what to do all the time… ah, yeah, life would be great!"

"There would also be the immense risk of being EATEN!" Sam said as he picked up the bits of spilled cereal off the bunker's floor. 

"Oh yeah, I guess there's that, too," Dean said, trailing off in thought. "I wonder if Rowena has ever turned people into fruit before."

"Indeed I have!" A cheery Scottish voice said suddenly.

Dean leaped ten feet into the air, falling off of the counter and hitting his head. "OW! Rowena, what are you doing here, we didn't summon you!"

"Oh, I was spying on you," Rowena said with a smirk. "Anyway, getting back to your subject, yes it is indeed possible."

"Great!" Dean smiled. "How do I do it?"

"Allow me!" Rowena said, waving her hand around and saying a few spell words. Fog filled the room.

When the smoke cleared, Dean stood there in a banana costume, a confused look on his face. "Wait, this isn't what I meant!"

"Well, this is the best I can do!" Rowena said with a laugh. "I like you better as a human, anyway."

Dean sighed as Rowena vanished.

A few hours later, Dean sat on the counter, still as a stone. He was trying to imitate the life of a fruit because there was nothing else to do and he was bored.

Sam was in the living room, watching a show about romance or something.

"Lucy and Stan are such a perfect couple!" Sam bawled, blowing his nose into a napkin. "I hope Greg doesn't mess things up again!"

Dean made a few humming noises of disapproval, rolling his eyes at the dramatic situation.

"BANANAS DON'T HAVE OPINIONS, DEAN!" Sam yelled as he heard the noises. 

"Well, I'm going to come over there and break your face if you keep being loud and crying over your dumb show!" Dean argued.

"AND BANANAS DON'T TALK, EITHER!" Sam yelled back. 

Dean grunted in annoyance, thinking about how bored he was.

Suddenly, Sam's soap opera was turned off, silence filling the room.

"Finally," Dean muttered to himself.

A minute later, a familiar theme song started filling the bunker.

"Wait a minute," Dean said as he realized what Sam had turned on, "ARE YOU WATCHING INVADER ZIM WITHOUT ME?!"

"It's too bad Dean can't be here to watch this amazing show with me," Sam said, as though Dean was gone. "Oh well, I'm sure he won't mind if I watch just one episode!"

"SAMMY, IF YOU WATCH THAT SHOW, I'LL PUT HAIR DYE IN YOUR SHAMPOO TONIGHT!" Dean yelled, getting angry.

"I wonder if I should make some popcorn," Sam said, continuing to ignore his older brother. "Maybe I'll even pour butter on it this time!"

Cas walked into the room. "Hello, Sam," the angel greeted, sitting down next to Sam on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Invader Zim," Sam replied, eyes fixed on the television as the theme song ended and the show began. "I guess Zim is selling chocolate bars for his school this episode."

"Very interesting," Castiel said, "Could I possibly watch this show with you? I can't find any cases today."

"Knock yourself out," Sam said with a sigh. 

"What an odd thing to say," Cas said, but then decided to ignore it and focus on the television. 

"CAS, TELL SAM THAT HE'S BEING A JERK RIGHT NOW!" Dean yelled out angrily. 

Castiel turned to Sam. "Sam, Dean says that you're being a-"

"Just ignore him, Cas," Sam said. "He'll stop eventually."

But Dean did not stop.

"CAS!" He whispered loudly. The angel ignored him and continued watching Invader Zim with Sam.

Dean groaned and picked up an orange. "CAS!" He said a little louder, throwing the fruit at the angel, hitting him in the side of the head.

When Castiel still didn't respond, Dean threw a cup at him, which missed and thudded against the wall.

Sam turned up the volume on the television to drown out Dean's tantrum.

"CAS, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Dean hissed harshly, still whisper-yelling. 

He looked around and spotted a bowl full of wet, cold noodles, which Sam had planned to use to make spaghetti that evening.

Dean picked up the bowl with both hands and flung it at Castiel, and the noodles splattered against the angel's head, making Castiel gasp in shock.

"WHAT, DEAN?" Cas yelled, finally having enough. "WHAT IS IT?!"

Dean smirked. "Tell Sammy that if he watches one more SECOND of that episode, he's going to have pink hair for the rest of the month!"

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, resting his hands on his lap. 

Dean picked up another orange and threw it at Sam. "SAM! SAMMY!"

"Just ignore him, Sam," the younger Winchester muttered to himself. "Keep watching Invader Zim. It's just me and Cas, no one else."

A book hit him in the back of the head. "HEY SAMMY!" Dean called out. He was starting to get really annoyed. "Did you hear what I said about the pink hair? SAM!"

Then Dean hopped off the counter and picked up a pair of his dirty underwear, balling it up and preparing to throw it. "Sam, I'm trying to talk to you!"

Sam groaned and paused the show, much to Castiel's annoyance. "What, Dean? What do you want?"

Dean thought a moment, then shrugged. "Actually, I forget. Something about you having a giant head or something."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, Dean. You're just mad because me and Cas won't pay any attention to you right now."

Dean gasped. "That is SO not true! Sam, you know me! Would I ever get angry over a lack of attention?"

"Yes," Sam said. "You've done it before."

"I don't recall that ever happening." Dean said, stroking his chin in thought. He put on a fake handlebar mustache and twirled the ends around his finger.

"Well, it happened. And stop twirling that fake mustache!" Sam snapped.

"Party pooper," Dean muttered, ripping off the mustache and putting it back in his pocket for later. "You're just jealous because you don't want to admit that I would look fantastic with a mustache."

Sam ignored him again, continuing to watch his show.


End file.
